


Made For Each Other

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Asi by to bylo představení jako každé jiné, kdyby se neodehrávalo po tak dlouhé pauze. Cítil, jak mu v žilách koluje známý adrenalin, který při nastudovaných inscenacích jednoduše tolik nevnímal. Tady pro něj žil. Dalo by se říci, že byl jeho drogou. Bavil se, královsky se v průběhu bavil, věděl však až moc dobře, že důvod jeho husí kůže, chvění těla a zejména lehkých vibrací v podbřišku je jiný.

 

Seděl na židli, podupával nohou, zatímco se snažili přijít na něco zajímavého, co by mohlo Richardovi dorazit na párty, když jím projel známý třas, způsobený pozorností jeho kolegy. Podíval se stranou, aby zjistil, že hnědé oči se na něj dívají, Igorův pohled intenzivní, avšak úsměv neuvěřitelně jemný. A právě proto z něj byl Ondra tak vedle ostatně jako už mnohokrát.

 

Dlouho se neviděli, společnost toho druhého jim nesmírně chyběla a Ondrovi bylo jasné, co se bude dít, až představení skončí. Bylo mu to jasné, protože to vyčetl z Igorova výrazu, vycítil to z atmosféry mezi nimi. Když se pak nacházeli blízko sebe a čekali na další Danovy pokyny, téměř až trapně moc si uvědomoval horko, jaké z Igora stoupalo, jeho letmý dotek na zádech mu seslal výboje vzrušení do každé buňky těla.

 

Následně staršímu muži věnoval úsměv, vždycky jej podivným způsobem hřálo, že Igor čas od času dal své city najevo i na veřejnosti, byť nenápadně, v odpověď dostal další pohled hnědých očí, tentokrát temnější… vyjadřující, že se Igor musí držet na uzdě, aby mu radost z opětovného setkání nedokázal teď a tady.

 

Cestu na pokoj si prakticky nepamatoval, svou pozornost upínal pouze k tomu momentu, jenž nastane, až za sebou zavřou dveře. Tep se mu ani po skončení představení neráčil uklidnit, všechny smysly jako by v tom očekávání věcí příštích zbystřily. Všiml si každého Igorova pohybu, každé emoce, jež se mihnula jeho tváří, a ta atmosféra mezi nimi… nedokázal ji pojmenovat jinak než jako sexuchtivou.

 

S příchodem do apartmánu napětí jen eskalovalo. Sotva postavili kufry tak, aby se o ně nepřizabili, Ondra se ani nestačil rozhlédnout, kdeže to vlastně budou trávit noc, a už měl na bocích Igorovy ruce. Nejprve se nevzmohl na žádnou odpověď, zaskočen náhlým nárazem do zdi, jež nepříliš něžně přivítala jeho lopatky, vzápětí však více než náruživě oplatil Igorovi polibek. Hluboko uvnitř potlačovaná touha jej ovládla, celou plochou těla se přitiskl k Igorovi, potřeboval cítit, jak moc ho chce, potřeboval ho co nejvíce.

 

Po tváři jej pohladily prsty, sám zabořil dlaň do Igorových vlasů, zatímco nechal druhý jazyk vklouznout do svých úst. Na pár vteřin měl v hlavě úplně vymeteno, všude byl jen Igor, jeho hladové rty, nenasytné ruce, jež jej chvíli držely za čelist, vzápětí mu rozepínaly bundu, majetnicky mu sevřely stehno, aby se vzápětí vrátily dotekem k jeho tváři, načež se od něj Igor pomalu odtáhl.

 

Ondra tušil, jak asi musí vypadat, pohled dezorientovaný, tváře růžové, vlasy na všechny strany… opíral se o stěnu a zadýchaně hleděl na svého přítele, jenž na tom byl ale úplně stejně, hnědé očí zářily touhou, jež je oba stravovala.

 

Mladší muž polknul, vstřebával ten okamžik, kdy se jen dívá, kdy si užívá, že dostane to, co potřebuje, slyšel svůj zběsilý tep ve spáncích, slyšel jejich hlasité oddechování, třásl se pod intenzitou vzrušení, jež mu kolovala žilami. Během vteřiny přesunul ruce k Igorově bundě, rozepnul ji a shodil mu ji z ramen, ta jeho následovala. Než ale stačil pomyslet na něco dalšího, Igorovy oči potemněly snad ještě více, Ondra opět pocítil jeho ruce na svých bocích.

 

Igor od něj odstoupil, přičemž Ondra sám nevěděl jak, náhle se k němu octl být zády. Rty se mu zkřivily v úšklebek, celým tělem se prohnal výboj vzrušení, když se k němu Igor znovu přitisknul, objal jej a třísly se mu otřel o zadek. Ondra mu vyšel vstříc a vychutnal si to zasténání, jež starší muž vydal. Bylo mu jasné, co přesně Igor zamýšlí, a ta představa se mu nesmírně líbila.

 

Jednu dlaň umístil na stěnu, položil na ni tvář stranou, aby aspoň trochu za sebe viděl, druhou rukou ale uchopil jednu z těch, jimiž jej Igor objímal, pevně ji chytil a směroval ji níže, znovu se zadkem otřel o tvrdost, skrývající se v Igorových riflích, načež dorazil s Igorovou rukou k cíli. Tentokrát to byl on, komu se z hrudníku vydal potěšený sten, když se jeho erekce octla v pevném sevření.

 

Ucho mu ovanul Igorův horký dech, dalším pohybem proti jeho slabinám z něj vymámil něco podobné zavrčení, což jej přimělo jednat. Nechtěl čekat, potřeboval Igora, potřeboval ho slyšet… nejlépe slyšet řvát, cítil tu bouři v žilách, cítil, ten nezkrotný hlad, jenž mu zatemňoval mysl.

 

Téměř v tomtéž okamžiku se oba snažili rozepnout Ondrovy kalhoty, prsty se třásly, nešikovně si jejich ruce překážely, dokud Ondra za sebou neuslyšel zavrčení. Po zádech mu přeběhla husí kůže, když na zápěstích ucítil železné sevření, Igor ho vyloženě odstrčil a sám mu kalhoty následně bez problému sundal i se spodním prádlem.

 

Ondra se pod ním zachvěl a neubránil se povzdechnutí, když se mužská dlaň obtočila kolem jeho tvrdosti, tohle mu ale ani zdaleka nestačilo.

 

"Svlíkej se," zachraptěl, zatímco za sebou nahmatal Igorovo stehno, přejel po riflovině a stiskl, načež tíhu, tisknoucí se mu k zádům, ztratil. Využil toho, aby se zbavil oblečení, které se mu nakupilo u kotníků, cokoliv jiného mu však dovoleno nebylo.

 

Tentokrát vydal spokojený zvuk, když se znovu octl mezi stěnou a Igorem, jeho výdech se ale vzápětí změnil v táhlý sten, jakmile se mu o zadek otřela Igorova erekce. Sám mu vyšel vstříc, dával mu najevo, jak moc ho chce v sobě… Kluzký prst se začal dobývat dovnitř něj a Ondrovi se hrudníkem rozlilo teplo jako vždy, když mu Igor zas a znovu připomínal, že by mu nikdy neublížil, jak mu na něm záleží… polibek, jenž mu Igor vtisknul na zadní stranu krku, jej rozechvěl, avšak jiným způsobem než další prst, jenž se do něj zasunul. S citem jej roztahoval, bylo to téměř příjemné… Opřel se čelem o stěnu, oči se mu samovolně zavřely, jakmile zjistil, že dál už Igor s přípravou nepůjde.

 

Místo toho se celý organismem rozšířilo to známé nadšení spojené s očekáváním ve chvíli, kdy na svém vstupu ucítil Igorovu erekci, jak se do něj postupně dostává. Na uchu opět pocítil Igorův horký dech, přitisknul se mu k zádům a pohyb dokonal, dlaň položil na tu Ondrovu, jíž měl rozprostřenou na stěně. Jejich prsty se propletly, ta síla spojení se Ondrou prohnala jako ničivá vlna.

 

"Igore…" zašeptal a otevřel oči, jakmile jej Igor políbil na tvář. Pomalu do něj znovu proniknul, Ondra si připadal jako v sedmém nebi. Starší muž jej druhou paží objal a v jeho tváři se zračilo tolik emocí, tolik citů… tolik touhy. Věděl, že jeho svaly nebudou dvakrát nadšeny, přesto se natočil tak, aby mohl rty přitisknut na ty Igorovy, zároveň se mu snažil vycházet vstříc.

 

Drtil jeho prsty v sevření, nechal do sebe přirážet, poddal se Igorovým majetnickým dotekům, nechal se jím vlastnit, protože přesně tohle právě potřeboval. Přerušil polibek, aby se mohl opět opřít o stěnu, výboje slasti se stávaly příliš intenzivními, proudily do každé části jeho těla, veškeré myšlenky se vytrácely a on vnímal už jen ty pravidelné, rychlé pohyby, jimiž jej Igor posílal výš a výš, cítil se tak nádherně plný, chtěný... Igor nezapomínal na nic, začal laskat jeho erekci, zatímco se pohyby jeho boků stávaly prudší, zoufalejší.

 

Ondra slyšel sténat sebe, slyšel sténat jeho… miloval, když byl Igor hlasitý, a právě teď sakra byl, když ho v sobě svíral, když si uvědomil, že sténá jeho jméno…

 

"Igore, já…" dostal ze sebe mezi steny a zoufalými pokusy o získání kyslíku, tělo měl jako v jednom ohni, Igorova ruka, byl všude, obklopoval ho… byl blízko, strašně blízko a pak ty rty, jež se objevily na jeho krku, horké polibky a zachraptěné…

 

"Miluju tě."

 

Nevěděl, jestli se jen šíleně rozklepal nebo úplně vytuhnul, vnímal jen tu slastnou křeč ve svalech, jen tu šílenou slast, šířící se ze slabin až do konečků prstů, doprovázena nádherným pocitem z té jediné věty, jež cílila přímo na jeho srdce.

Vstřebávaje svůj orgasmus, stále vnímal, že Igor ho brzy následuje, zatínal mu nehty do boků, leč druhou dlaň stále položenou na Ondrově, v jehož hrudníku jako by právě vybouchla supernova emocí, nevěděl, jak je vyjádřit všechny, jak… prostě jen umístil rty na jejich propletené ruce…

 

"Ondro," ozvalo se za ním téměř tiše, Igorův krk toho měl už zjevně dost a vypověděl službu, stejně tak jeho tělo, které se napnulo, a na Ondrově tváři se usadil úsměv, když se na něj Igor svalil, opřel se o něj, tvář zabořenou v jeho vlasech.

Ondra si nebyl jistý, jestli právě to gesto dostalo Igora přes okraj, každopádně jej ale tížilo to, co z jeho strany zůstalo nevysloveno.

 

Užíval si tu tíhu, ten okamžik, kdy byl Igor pořád v něm… Sáhnul za sebe a podrbal Igora ve vlasech, načež se ozvalo spokojené zamručení. Pobaveně zafuněl a uvědomil si tu změnu atmosféry ze sexuchtivé na komfortní. Připadal si v Igorově objetí neuvěřitelně dobře, a ačkoliv to nebylo poprvé, vždy jej to umělo zasáhnout.

 

Igor se po chvíli narovnal, počkal, až Ondra odstoupí ode zdi a s neidentifikovatelným výrazem se zadíval na stěnu.

 

"Když něco, tak řekneš, že se ti stala nehoda," pokrčil Ondra rameny a snažil se tvářit vážně.

 

"Proč mně? Tys jim tady znehodnotil tapety," oponoval Igor.

 

"A kvůli komu asi? Já nevím, kdo tady byl tak nadržený, že mě musel mít už na chodbě," šklebil se Ondra na svého přítele, jenž se na něj nadále koukal jako… no, prostě jako Igor. "Ne, že bych si stěžoval."

 

Když pak Igorovi jemně cukly koutky, Ondra opět zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi, pohladil jej po tváři a jemně jej políbil.

"Taky tě miluju," pronesl pak polohlasem, hřejivá zář v hnědých očích mu vzala dech.

 

"Koukni na to zrcadlo," ponouknul jej Igor s úsměvem na rtech, který však již naznačoval něco nekalého.

 

Ondra se podíval a smích se mu nekontrolovatelně dral z hrudníku. Ten pohled byl k nezaplacení. Stáli uprostřed chodby v něčem, podobném objetí, jen v tričkách, vlasy rozčepýřené, a kolem nich se válely rifle, spodní prádlo, bundy, boty, ponožky, kufry…

 

"Ty seš hroznej bordelář," kroutil hlavou Ondra, zatímco Igor jen zafuněl, a společně se pak na sebe v zrcadle dívali dál, protože… věřte nebo ne, na ten výjev se dívalo prostě nesmírně dobře.


End file.
